Amien Thrus (Det)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Urban Barbarian Level: Urban Barbarian 2 Experience: 1,530 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Middle Landellian, Orcish Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities STR: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 from Human) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 30 = + CON (02) + FC (02) (Urban Barbarian) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Studded Leather Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Studded Leather Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = Barbarian (02) CMB: +05 = (02) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = Barbarian (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = Barbarian (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: -01 = Barbarian (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics Glaive: Attack: +5 = (02) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 20/x3, Slashing, Special: Reach Heavy Flail: Attack: +5 = (02) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19/x2, Bludgeoning, Special: Disarm, Trip Dagger: Attack: +5 = (02) + Str (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Slashing, Piercing Ranged: Sling: Attack: +4 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Bludgeoning Thrn Dagger: Attack: +4 = (02) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10 ft, Slashing, Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Urban Barbarian (+1 HP taken once) Bonus Feats: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skills: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Urban Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple + Martial Weapons, Light Armor, Shields (except Tower) Crowd Control (Ex): At 1st level, an urban barbarian gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC when adjacent to two or more enemies. In addition, her movement is not impeded by crowds, and she gains a bonus equal to 1/2 her barbarian level on Intimidate checks to influence crowds. This ability replaces Fast Movement. Controlled Rage: When an urban barbarian rages, instead of making a normal rage she may apply a +4 morale bonus to her Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. This bonus increases to +6 when she gains greater rage and +8 when she gains mighty rage. She may apply the full bonus to one ability score or may split the bonus between several scores in increments of +2. When using a controlled rage, an urban barbarian gains no bonus on Will saves, takes no penalties to AC, and can still use Intelligence-, Dexterity-, and Charisma-based skills. This ability otherwise follows the normal rules for rage. Rage Power: Strength Surge (EX): The barbarian adds her barbarian level on one Strength check or combat maneuver check, or to her Combat Maneuver Defense when an opponent attempts a maneuver against her. This power is used as an immediate action. Uncanny Dodge (EX): At 2nd level, a barbarian gains the ability to react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A barbarian with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. Feats Combat Expertise: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on melee attack rolls Art (CRB, Human Bonus) and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the dodge bonus increases by +1. You can only choose to use this feat when you declare that you are making an attack or a full-attack action with a melee weapon. The effects of this feat last until your next turn. Improved Trip: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when performing (CRB, 1st Level) a trip combat maneuver. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on checks made to trip a foe. You also receive a +2 bonus to your Combat Maneuver Defense whenever an opponent tries to trip you. Traits APG Armor Expert: When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit’s armor (Combat) check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. LPF Capable (Bluff): Choose any one skill. You gain a +1 trait bonus to (General) that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. You can choose this trait multiple times, although you must select a different skill each time. Skills Skill Points: 14 = (8) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Human (2) (Urban Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 2 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 7 2 3 1 +1 Trait Climb 8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 1 0 * 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 * 2 +0 Perception 2 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 3 1 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * = Class skills so far untrained Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Glaive (Melee) 8 gp 10 lb Heavy Flail (Melee) 15 gp 10 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling (Ranged) -- gp -- lb Sling Bullets (07) .1 gp 5 lb Backpack, 1 cubic ft./60 lb. 2 gp 2 lb Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp Sack, 1 cubic ft./60 lb. .1 gp .5 lb Trail Ration (12 days) 6 12 lb Totals: 110.1 gp 74.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Light Encumbrance Consumed or Destroyed ----------------------- (none) 0 gp Finances PP: 3 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 39 (Wreck Ashore retainer payment): 30 gp SP: 9 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 180 gp Carried Inventory: -110.1 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -0 Coinage: 69.9 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 5'10" Weight: 210 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Light Gray Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Warrior-like Demeanor: Outgoing but Cocky Background Amien Thrus is a man in his mid-human-twenties who appears to be a warrior type but hardly acts it. He doesn't seem to know much but fighting at first glance, and still has a childlike way of approaching things. Despite that he does his best to socialize the best he can and speaks common just fine, although he doesn't attempt to silence his tongue when it would prevent problems. He keeps a friendly demeanor when he can and likes to boast about anything exciting. He was formerly a part of a gang in dark corners when he was younger, his only known family, where he was taught to fight, hate, and detest the enemies of his brethren but also be supportive of his comrades. Amien would consider it a confession that he may have killed someone before, and for very non-beneficial reasons but he never tried to bully or oppress those that didn't deserve it and much of his personality comes from loud nights around a candle with friends. After a fatal battle where he lost several he knew, and others arrested, he makes the harsh decision to betray the remaining brothers and abandon the city and his home to avoid the same fate. From there he has to figure out what to do with what he knows and figures that adventuring might be a good way to go. He brands himself with a new, fresh name and adopts the mindset of a mercenary: He will ally with anyone for the right price, and become the enemy of anyone for the right price. Currency is the grain and wheat of the civilized jungle, and be it saving a Kobold from a tree or manhandling a dragon by its crisping teeth, he intends to knead bread of it to live his life. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Features: Rage Power: Strength Surge, Uncanny Dodge HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Urban Barbarian) +1 (Human) +07 (Old Total) = 14 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (November 5th, 2012) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (22 December 2012) (Systole ~ Also Judge) level 1 Category:Wreck Ashore Category:Approved Characters